disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Nice girl like me
A Nice Girl Like me was a song originally co-written and performed by Barry Manilowas "A Nice Boy like Me", is performed by Sandy Duncan on episode 114 of The Muppet Show. Sandy Duncan lyrics Lost in the crowd Alone And drinkin' my third hungry for company, can't think of the words Watchin' the gboys, my heart in my hands What a misplaced, pitiful sight? Just a stiff upper lip who'll be knowin' tomorrow What he shoulda been sayin' tonight! Wontcha' tell me what's a nice girl like me Doin' in a place that never closes I can hardly hear ya' Holy Moses Lookin' so sad Now won't you tell me what's a nice girl like me Doin' by the dance floor after hours? Dozin' over rolls of whiskey sours Feelin' so bad I'm feelin' so bad for me And Wontcha tell me what's a nice boy like me Doin' in a place that never closes I can hardly hear ya' Holy Moses Lookin' so sad Now won't you tell me what's a nice kid like me Doin' by the dance floor after hours Dozin' over roll of whiskey sours Feelin' so bad I'm feelin' so bad for me Karen Trolley lyrics Walkin' around Uptight And lookin' for whirls Frantic on a Monday night Just one of those girls Phony defenses, they fall in my way A case of hot fire turnin' to stone Just a wind up poet with a chip on her shoulder Meetin' Saturday mornin' alone Won't you tell me what's a nice girl like me Doin' in a place that never closes? I can hardly hear ya' Holy Moses Lookin' so sad Just tell me what's a nice girl like me Doin' by the dance floor after hours? Dozin' over rolls of whiskey sours? Feelin' so bad I'm feelin' so bad for me Lost in the crowd Alone And drinking' my third hungry for company, but can't think of the word Watchin' the girls, my heart in my hands What a misplaced, pitiful sight? Just a stiff upper lip who'll be knowin' tomorrow What he shoulda been sayin' tonight! Wontcha' tell me what's a nice girl like me Doin' in a place that never closes I can hardly hear ya' Holy Moses Lookin' so sad Now won't you tell me what's a nice girl like me Doin' by the dance floor after hours? Dozin' over rolls of whiskey sours Feelin' so bad I'm feelin' so bad for me Watchin' the girls, my heart in my hands What a misplased, pitiful sight? Just a stiff upper lip who'll be knowin' tomorrow What he shoulda been saying' tonight And tell me what's a nice girl like me Doing in a place that never closes I can hardly hear ya' Holy Moses Lookin' so sad Now won't you tell me what's a nice girl like me Doin' by the dance floor after hours Dozin' over roll of whiskey sours Feelin' so bad I'm feelin' so bad for me Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Rock songs